


You're So Dirty Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shower Together, What Is My Life.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves.<br/>Dean's gonna take a shower.<br/>Cas gets an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Dirty Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first post, I'm sorry of it's complete shit! And I'm just seeing how this website works!

 "I'm gonna take a shower, I smell like shit." Dean said taking his jacket off and grabbing a towel. 

 Sam sighed. "While you do that, want anything to eat?" 

 Dean shrugged and started un buttoning his shirt. "Sure." 

 Castiel sat their reading a book. "I'll just wait here." Not taking his eyes away from the book. 

 Sam grabbed Dean's car keys, and his wallet and opened the motel door. "I'll be right back."

 "Yeah." Dean said as he watched Sam closed the door behind himself. Dean grinned and slipped out of his shirt letting it land on the floor around his feet. He walked over to Cas who was still zoned into his book, and Dean put his hand on the book and Cas looked up slightly startled. 

 "I'll be quick okay?" Dean whispered softly into Cas' ear as he leaned into him. 

 Cas felt his heart start pounding in his chest and he met the hunter's hooded eyes.

 He bit his lip nodding slightly and sighed softly as Dean kissed his jawline and up to his ear. 

 Cas turned his face to Dean's and their lips met, kissing deeply.   

 "Okay..." Cas whispered as Dean held his hips and lightly pushed him down against the bed. 

 Dean smiled as he felt goosebumps spread across Cas' hips through his shirt. 

 "So gentle..." Cas mocked. 

 Dean chuckled lowly, and crawled on top of Cas' body. Dean grabbed Cas' wrists and pinned his arms above his head against the mattress. 

 Cas moaned softly and tilted back his head, and to the side.

 Dean grinned and licked and sucked at the angel's neck. When Dean started to nip at Castiel's Adam's-apple, he felt him squirm against his hold and whimper.   

 Cas let out a loud whimper and closed his eyes when he felt Dean suck a hickey right under his jaw. 

 When Dean pulled his lips away from Cas' throat, he saw the dark purple bruise and grinned. He kissed Cas on the lips one last time and let go of the angel's wrists and crawled off of him. 

 "I'll be right back." He winked and Castiel laid there. 

 Dean chuckled watching the angel, he opened the bathroom door and took off the rest of his clothes, turning on the water to hot. 

 When Castiel finally sat up from the bed, he walked to their small motel 'kitchen' and grabbed a glass of water. 

 5 minutes later, Cas could hear Dean 'singing' an ACDC song from the shower and he got an idea.

 Castiel smiled and quietly walked to the bathroom opening the door.

 "Cas?" Dean called. 

 Cas froze. "Uh, yah?"

 "Could you close the door, it opened?" 

 "Sure." Cas said softly and closed the door behind himself.

 "Thanks!" Dean called thinking his angel was still out side of the bathroom. 

 This made Castiel's heart pound fast again. He let out a nervous, yet excited breath and he took off his trench-coat, unbuttoned his shirt and took off his tie and hung it on a hook. 

 Dean started to sing another song by ACDC, that Cas didn't recognize. The angel smirked and took off his shoes and took off the last of his clothes...

 Cas took in a deep breath and saw Dean's hand reach for the bar of soap, and turn his back to the tap, Cas pulled back the curtain and stepped into the hot water behind Dean. 

 The angel was still unnoticed by the hunter, so, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's stomach and kissed his shoulder. 

 "Cas?!" Dean asked startled. 

 "Shh..." Cooed the angel.

 "What're you doing?!" 

 "I wanted to make you feel special Dean." Cas gave him his sweet voice that always made Dean whimper. "Like you always do to me..."

 Dean sighed and Cas took his arms away from Dean's stomach. 

 The angel reached for the bottle of shampoo, and squirted it into Dean's hair. 

 Cas got himself wet underneath the tap and ran his hands through Dean's hair, lathering up the shampoo, until the hunter's hair was thick with water and bubbles.

 Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel's thin body pulling him close. 

 Dean grinned feeling Cas's hands trail to the soao behind them and lathering it as well. 

 "Your so dirty Cas..." Dean teased.

 "Then wash me." Cas whispered lowly.

 When Cas had covered Dean's wet body in bubbles from the shampoo and soap, Dean spun Cas around and covered his hands in soapy bubbles and trailed them down Cas' back.

 The angel whimpered loudly and turned back around crashing into the hunter, kissing him heatedly. 

 The water pouring down on them, washed the soap away and left their hair soaking wet and their bodies slippery against each other. 

 The angel grabbed Dean's cheeks and pushed his back against the tile wall, to fast, witch ended up... with Dean slipping and falling onto the marble underneath them, landing on his butt, and Cas on top of him.

 Dean chuckled, "Pass the body wash..."

 Cas did as he was told and sat up against Dean's waist.

 Castiel watched as Dean opened the bottle and poured it all over his shoulders and back. 

 Dean grabbed the little rubber ball, and also put some of the body wash on it as well. The ball was soon covered in bubbles and the hunter started rubbing it against Cas' body. 

 "I still fell dirty Dean." Castiel said innocently. 

 Dean grinned and scrubbed Cas' body and grabbed the cup on the side and filled it with the hot water.

 He poured the water over Cas' shoulders and back. The angel arched his back closed his eyes feeling the water slide down his body. 

 "Fell good baby?" Dean growled and held Cas's body close. 

 The angel opened his eyes and laid down against Dean kissing his shoulders and neck.

 "C'mon..." Dean whispered.

 The angel sucked a hickey on Dean's shoulder and upper arm, and neck before looking up. "Hmm?"

 "Bed." Dean growled and winked.

 Castiel smiled excitedly. "Stand up, we need to rinse off first..."

 Dean did as he was told and stood up with his angel. 

 "Turn around." Cas said to Dean. So, the hunter turned his back to Dean and faced the water.

 Cas grabbed the rubber ball and rubbed Dean's body with it. After the bubbles were rinsed off, Dean turned off the water and bothhunter and angel stepped out of their warm atmosphere, and dried each other off with one towel.

 They locked the motel door and Cas laid Dean on their motel bed...

 This time, is was Castiel's turn to make Dean feel special...

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, thanx for reading guys! I'm running low on prompts, but tell me what you thought and leave a kudo if you liked!


End file.
